Timed levels
Timed Levels are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is purple with a timer hourglass. Timed levels first appear in Candy Factory, the second episode, and the first timed level is level 20. Timed levels are the second rarest type of levels, with 37 levels currently, making up 7.4% of all levels. Timed levels are considered easier than Jelly Levels, Candy Order Levels and Ingredient Drop Levels. See the full List of Timed Levels. Objective To win Timed levels, the player have to get a certain number of points within the given time. If a cascade combo effect is caused at any time, an extra time candy will come down, which gives 5 extra seconds if broken. The remaining special candies or +5 seconds candies (become Wrapped Candies in the end) at the end of the level will be activated during Sugar Crush. The Extra Time booster gives 15 seconds extra at the start and the Charm of Frozen Time makes the time stay still while the player is planning his move. Trivia *Candy Factory, Chocolate Mountains, Easter Bunny Hills, Salty Canyon, Peppermint Palace, and all episodes after episode 15 have only 1 timed level, while the others have 2. *Licorice Tower, Soda Swamp, Butterscotch Boulders, Cherry Chateau and Meringue Moor (excluding Candy Town) are the only episodes not to have any timed levels at all. *Level 373 could have been the last timed level ever, but this was confirmed false when Polka Palooza came out, as level 403 was timed. However, since level 462, there were not any timed level for now for 38 levels ! *There have never been two consecutive Timed Levels. *Timed Levels are the most spread out level type. In the entire game, the smallest gap between two timed levels is 4 (levels 80 and 84). This could, however, be a result of the level type's low abundance. *Less than 1 in 10 levels are Timed Levels. *Timed levels could actually be the easiest level type, as there are no "extremely hard" timed levels. Target Score Levels has levels 97, 98 and 110. *Level 182, amidst the Hell's Cluster, could be considered the hardest timed level. *Usually, they key to get three stars on these is combining wrapped candy + color bomb. But there are exceptions. *Level 211 is the only level with a maximum time that is not divisible by 5, which is 17 seconds. *There is usually a Timed Level just before a difficult level. *This level type is the first kind of level to have it as a finale on an episode. Level 20 *Easter Bunny Hills is the only 15-level episode to have a timed finale. Level 80 Notable Timed Levels *'Level 20' - First Timed Level *'Level 108' - Tenth Timed Level *'Level 121' - A very hard level for some players *'Level 182' - Considered the hardest Timed Level *'Level 189' - Twentieth Timed Level *'Level 252' - A timed level that can be played forever. Millions of points can be achieved. *'Level 313' - Thirtieth Timed Level *'Level ?' - Fortieth Timed Level Category:Level Types